Flare
Flare is a handsome mottled red-brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a swagger in his step. History Flare is seen at The Barn walking in and talking to Icestorm, Nellie, and Ayako. Nellie falls in love with him and starts flirting with him, but he rejects cheerily. Later, Luke walks in. Flare reveals Luke is his brother, and that his mother died and his cruel father abandoned them. Luke reveals that he killed their father, and Flare grunts that he deserved to die for abandoning them. Flare tells them about how Sunwing introduced him to ThunderClan, but he didn't want to join. Rainmist introduced him to SkyClan, but he wasn't interested in joining SkyClan either. He met Bubbles while taking a stroll in Twolegplace. All three she-cat showed some feelings for Flare. He later takes Nellie for a stroll in Twolegplace. Flare tells Nellie about how her used to be a fierce fighter of any cat who opposed him when he lived in Twolegplace against alley cats. The two cats and Icestorm steal a burger from Joe's Cafe for dinner, and the Twolegs who used to own Nellie almost tried to capture her, but Flare rescued her and the two cats went into an alley for their meal. While eating, Flare tells Nellie that he loves her and she tells him the same thing. On the way back, Flare runs into his old mate, Roxy who tells him about their two kits, Jerry and Fern live somewhere else now. Nellie is horror-stricken and runs away, but Flare explains to her that Roxy and him used to be mates and broken up. When Ayako crosses the Thunderpath, Flare sees a monster coming and pushes her out of the way, letting him get hit instead. He is seriously hurt, breaking both of his back legs as well as a couple of ribs and his tail. Nellie rushes to help him and brings him into the barn. Ayako comes back in, wondering what happened. Flare is furious at her for just sitting there and watching him get hit by the monster. He recovers from his injuries though, but his legs and tail are still lopsided. It was later shown in the barn, Ayako could not hear nor see what happened, and it was a suicide attempt gone awry. Flare is shocked and delighted when Nellie tells him that she is expecting his kits. He later finds Glossy in the barn and is very sympathetic when she explains her life story. He and Nellie are happy to let her join their family in the barn. Later, Flare is disappointed to learn that Raven and Sun had moved away. Later Nellie has his kits. They name them Lula and Crackle. He is quite fond of his son, Crackle. When Sun and Raven drive the family out of The Barn, they run to the Horseplace pleading the help of Mercury. Mercury is confused by the matter, though. Flare is furious with Sun and Raven and decides to leave his kits and mate with Mercury to go take back the Barn from the two loners. Crackle, Lula, and Nellie are upset. He comes back unharmed. Forest tells them they can live at the Warm Barn. He agrees and his family moves there. Feeling a need to explore the world, Flare leaves his family in the good care of Mercury and the others at the Warm Barn. He tells them they will see him again before he leaves. Flare also wants to find his friend Glossy while he explores the wilderness. The tom sets out in the woods and travels day and night to see new things. He meets new cats, and they take him in for shelter at their home for a night before he sets back out again. Flare wishes every single day that his family is okay and healthy and he will find Glossy in the woods. Finally, he is exhausted and sits down by a stream in Holly's Forest. He doesn't realize cats already lived there. Flare introduces himself to Holly, who gladly lets him stay for the next few days. During that time, Flare teaches the young kits named Dew and Shade how to hunt and fight, and tells them stories of his past and of the ancient Clans. He leaves Holly's Forest to continue exploring the world. After travelling for several days, he runs into his old friends Tux and Bell. He is overjoyed to see them. Flare is shocked when he sees a pale gray tabby cat on top of the hill, chasing a mouse. He runs to her, it turns out this cat is Glossy. Flare is shocked and relieved to find her, and she explains to him that she was looking for Troutstream. A storm blows in and all four cats take shelter in a nearby barn. As they wait for it to pass, Glossy tells Flare about Troutstream. Bell is suddenly bitten by a poisoness spider, making her queasy and sick. Flare comforts her the whole night. Flare runs in to his old mate and daughter, Nellie and Lula. Strangely, Crackle isn't with them. He helps Nellie give birth by The Sparkling Waterfall. One of the kits are his, the other is Forest's. Little did he know that Forest had no idea that he and Flare shared Nellie's kits. After he tells Forest this, he becomes wildly upset and runs into the forest. Flare is determined to take down Aero and Jerry and get his revenge. He and Sasuke come up with a plan, with the help of Crackle, Forest, and Mallowleaf. On the night of the attack, Flare and his friends find Aero. They attack the brutal cat, leaving him wounded. But Scuff turned out to be a traitor, a follower of Aero! He launches an attack on the rogues while Aero flees the alley to excape them. After Scuff killed Crackle, Flare's son, he is outraged and furious. Eager to avenge his son's death, Flare and his friends chase after Aero and kill him. Flare is grieved by Crackle's death and buries him by the river. When Flare meets Fern for the first time since she was just a kit, all his grief melts away. He is overjoyed to see his long-lost daughter again. But the joy doesn't last long. Flare lived with Sasuke for awhile, until he decided he couldn't sleep on the same ground where Crackle had died. He moves to Twolegplace, and finds out he's even more miserable there than before. After he figures out that Nellie had nearly died in a fight with Aero and Jerry's supporters, he is devastated, and cares for her. Shortly after, he takes a walk in the forest, and Mallowleaf spots him. He is shown to have grown skinny, terrified, and wild with grief. Mallowleaf talks to him for a while, but he wails, "I can't take the pain anymore!" and takes off running through the forest. Mallowleaf is saddened to watch him leave, knowing she will probably never see him again, and goes off by herself in ShadowClan territory, while he goes in ThunderClan territory. Flare finds two cats named Dustblaze and Iceshine and listens to what they say, and he suggests that they should be mates. Later, he shockingly finds Nellie in ThunderClan territory, and takes care of her. It is revealed that Flare may join a Clan and retire to an elder soon. He meets Calico and Firecracker and teaches them fighting and hunting skills. They later use these skills in battle against Sweetcharm. Angered, Flare rips Firecracker's throat open and lets the tomcat fall to his paws. Firecracker nearly dies, but Sweetcharm revives him. Flare tells Mallowleaf that he will join Team Sasuke. Flare catches Greencough, and refuses to go inside the den when Rocket asks him to. Instead, he curled up in a patch of dried bracken outside the den. He tells every cat that he is going to die, and tells Nellie he loves her. Flare shudders once more and joins the Starry Skies. His friends grieve badly over his death, especially Nellie and Mallowleaf. He joins the Starry Skies and watches over his friends and family. He is overjoyed when Nellie joins him. Flare appears to Lightning and Princess and Forest to comfort them. Real life picture Quotes Personality Cool, cheerful, and has a great sense of humor. He enjoys to joke around with other cats and to take it easy. He is very handsome, making him quite a she-cat magnet. Flare enjoys to take walks and to be with other cats. Family Mates: :Nellie - Deceased, Resident of the Starry Skies. :Roxy (formerly) - Living Sons: :Crackle - Deceased, Resident of the Starry Skies. :Jerry - Living :Lightning - Deceased, Resident of the Starry Skies. Daughters: :Lula - Deceased, Resident of the Starry Skies. :Fern - Living :Feather - Living Father: :Blood - Living Mother: :Moon - Living Sister: :Xena - Living Grandsons: :Tornado - Living :Wolffur - Living :Mouse - Living Granddaughter: :Jingle - Living Aunts: :Swiftstar - Deceased, Resident of StarClan. Cousins: :Icestorm - Deceased, Resident of StarClan. :Riverfall - Deceased, Resident of StarClan. :Tigerdawn - Deceased, Resident of the Dark Forest. Second Cousins: :Icepaw - Deceased, Resident of StarClan. :Copperfall - Deceased, Resident of StarClan. :Snowfall - Living :Firefang - Living :Moonfrost - Deceased, Resident of StarClan. :Finchflight - Living Third Cousins: :Dovefeather - Living :Foxcloud - Living Nephews: :Cloudheart - Living Family Tree Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Rogue Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Team Sasuke Member Category:Cats with Images Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Deleted